Méandres du passé
by Une-Ame-Perdue
Summary: Post 7x23. Parfois, le passé ressurgit. Souvent, au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins...
1. Souvenirs

- Alors Lisa ?  
>- Hein ? Oh excuse-moi tu disais ?<br>- Je te demandais si tu revoulais un peu de vin ?  
>- Euh, oui s'il te plaît.<br>- Tu es distraite ce soir, tout va bien ?  
>- Oui oui ça va.<br>- A quoi tu pensais ?  
>- Oh…euh…à nous, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et…<br>- Je sais Lisa, tu sais c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Marina de garder Rachel et que je t'amené dans ce restaurant.  
>- Oui je sais, je suis désolée.<p>

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Un sourire faux, un peu comme sa vie cette dernière année.  
>Elle n'avait fait que mentir et prétendre que tout allait bien alors que c'était complètement faux. En réalité, elle pensait à House, ça faisait deux ans qu'elle l'avait quitté et presque autant qu'il avait défoncé sa maison avec sa voiture et était parti. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Au début elle avait attendu, en vain, qu'il appelle, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et puis elle avait arrêté d'espérer un quelconque signe de sa part. En fait elle avait arrêté d'attendre quoi que ce soit venant de lui. Il l'avait tellement blessé, détruit psychiquement. Wilson lui avait conseillé de voir un psy après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé mais elle avait refusé en rétorquant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, qu'elle s'en sortirait toute seule. Elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie jusqu'à présent mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. Cela se limitait à ses journées de travail quotidiennes qu'elle supportait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle avait l'impression d'être toute seule même si Wilson lui avait toujours assuré qu'il serait là si jamais elle avait besoin de lui. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle ne voulait pas avoir besoin.<br>Ensuite, elle rentrait chez elle, retrouvait Rachel et Jason mais toujours cette impression de solitude qui lui laissait parfois un peu de répit lors des trop rares moments qu'elle partageait avec sa fille.

- Lisa, hé, tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ?  
>- Désolée, c'est…euh…des problèmes au boulot.<br>- Encore ta recherche d'un nouveau diagnosticien ?  
>- Oui, ça fait deux ans que j'ai du mal à en garder un plus de quatre mois.<br>- Tu es peut-être trop exigeante tu ne crois pas ? Je sais que tu estimais beaucoup leur prédécesseur mais tu devrais passer à autre chose, le remplacer maintenant, non ?  
>- Si si tu as raison.<p>

Non, non il n'avait pas raison. Grégory House était certes le plus grand salaud de toute la terre mais c'était le meilleur diagnosticien qu'elle ait jamais connu et il était tout bonnement irremplaçable. Mais cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui et la blessure de la rupture avait commencé à cicatriser. Puis il y a un an, elle avait rencontré Jason, un blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt grand et ce même Jason semblait attendre encore une réponse de sa part. De peur, de l'énerver de nouveau elle répondit au hasard.

- Euh oui oui vas-y.

Elle comprit ce qu'il lui avait demandé quand le serveur apporta leur commande : un plat de spaghettis bolognaises. Elle était végétarienne et l'idée de manger de la viande la répugnait presque autant que celle de manger dans la même assiette qu'une autre personne, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, lui, car il commença à manger. House le savait et n'aurait jamais commis cette erreur, surtout après un an de vie commune. En même temps, un an de vie commune avec House, c'était plus qu'un exploit olympique ! Elle sourit intérieurement à cette pensée mais s'en voulut aussitôt après : il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à House, il fallait qu'elle tourne la page, il ne reviendrait plus maintenant.  
>Elle regarda le plat de pâtes en sauce et cela lui donna la nausée. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : voir sa fille et la serrer dans ses bras, pour oublier, juste un instant.<p>

- Je n'ai pas très faim et je suis fatiguée, on peut rentrer s'il te plaît ?  
>- Mais Marina ne part que dans deux heures.<p>

Elle le regarda avec les yeux implorants.

- Bon, ok, tu sais que je ne te résiste pas quand tu fais ces yeux-là.

Elle lui sourit. Oui, elle le savait, personne ne pouvait lui dire non quand elle avait ces yeux-là. House non plus. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête, c'était la fatigue qui la faisait se sentir nostalgique et qui faisait ressortir House de sa mémoire. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il serait de nouveau relayé au fin fond de sa mémoire. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre mais au fond elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Cela faisait mal mais elle devait vivre avec.  
>Au moins elle avait sa fille, ce rayon de soleil dans sa vie maussade. Rachel, c'était un peu sa bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Elle devait tenir pour elle et faire face chaque jour à toujours plus de paperasse, toujours plus de plaintes des patients. Sa fille était géniale et heureusement qu'elle l'avait.<br>Rachel appréciait Jason, mais Lisa sentait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle n'aimait House. Son pirate comme elle l'appelait. Après tout ce n'était pas sa fille pour rien.  
>Elle réfléchissait à tout ça sur le trajet du retour. Arrivée chez elle, elle congédia Marina, embrassa Rachel qui dormait et prit une douche, une douche glacée qui avait pour but de lui remettre les idées en place. Elle n'eût pas tout à fait l'effet escompté mais la calma un peu et détendit ses muscles tendus. Elle sortit et se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette. Puis, elle enfila un vieux T-shirt sur sa peau nue et se glissa dans son lit où elle fut peu de temps après rejointe par Jason qui se glissa à la place qu'occupait autre fois House. Jason embrassa Lisa, lui souhaita bonne nuit et éteignit la lumière. Peu après, elle sentit le souffle régulier de sa respiration, signe qu'il dormait. Lisa se mit sur le dos et soupira : le sommeil allait être long à venir ce soir.<p> 


	2. Un cadeau

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et en plus je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite... Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même :)_

* * *

><p>Quand Lisa ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit une odeur de café et de toasts grillés lui chatouiller les narines. Elle sourit. Jason était vraiment adorable. Hier, elle avait gâché sa soirée, leur soirée et ce matin il lui préparait le petit-déjeuner. Vraiment, elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit et Jason entra, un plateau avec du café, des toasts et des pancakes entre les mains.<p>

- Ah tu es réveillée ? Tant mieux ! J'espère que tu as faim, regarde ce que nous ai préparé !

Il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle tout en prenant bien soin de ne rien renverser. Elle lui sourit. Oui, elle avait faim, elle était même affamée ! Elle prit un toast, le beurra et allait croquer dedans à pleine dent quand, soudain, une petite tête, des petites mains et bientôt une petite fille toute entière accompagné de son ours en peluche préféré entrèrent dans la cambre.

- Moi aussi veux manger dans lit avec maman !

Lisa éclata de rire.

- Viens par ici ma puce. Tu vas manger au lit avec maman. Et Jason.

Rachel vint donc dans le lit entre sa mère et son beau-père. La petite avait un appétit d'ogre et mangea presque tout le plateau, en laissant à peine aux deux adultes. Lisa sourit : elle tenait vraiment de sa mère !

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Jason proposa de faire la vaisselle pendant que Lisa douchait Rachel. Mais la petite fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle voulait aller jouer et certainement pas aller se laver. Elle sauta du lit et courut se cacher. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisa la trouve et, à force de chatouillis réussit à la faire aller dans la salle de bains, à la déshabiller et à la faire aller dans la baignoire. Mais Rachel, déçue d'avoir perdu à leu petit jeu, décida que si elle devait se laver, sa mère aussi et par conséquent, elle commença à asperger toute la salle de bains d'eau. Lisa, trempée, finit par rejoindre sa fille dans le bain. Elles restèrent là-dedans un bon quart d'heure, puis quand l'eau commença à refroidir elles sortirent et s'habillèrent.

Toute la journée, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations, se conformant à l'idée que Lisa se faisait d'une famille. Elle avait enfin trouvé un équilibre stable mais il manquait quelque chose, ce petit truc en plus, cette sensation que vous ressentez quand il ne vous manque rien.

Lisa était perturbée depuis qu'House avait ressurgi de sa mémoire la veille au soir. Pour détendre un peu ses muscles tendus, elle se dit qu'elle devait aller faire du jogging. Elle enfila un T-shirt, un survêtement, mit ses baskets, s'attacha les cheveux, prit son I-Pod, ses clés et sortit. Elle mit sa chanson favorite, celle des Rolling Stones. Elle commença à courir, doucement, pour prendre son rythme. Elle le trouva rapidement et atteint très vite cette sensation de plénitude qu'elle avait quand elle courait.

Elle courut une heure, peut-être deux, elle ne savait plus exactement.

Quand, elle rentra, elle trouva un mot sur la table de la cuisine :

_J'ai emmené Rachel au parc. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons de retour vers 17 heures.  
>Jason.<em>

Très bien, elle avait un peu plus d'heure pour elle. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche afin de délasser ses membres. Elle entra dans la salle de bains et enleva ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Puis, elle détacha ses longs cheveux noirs et entra dans la baignoire. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que qu'elle soit à bonne température. Elle passa le jet d'eau sur son corps nu. Que cela faisait du bien ! Que la douche semblait délicieuse après un tel effort. En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru, depuis le départ de House ne fait. Inconsciemment, elle devait associer les deux et se souvint qu'à son départ, elle avait voulu faire disparaître tout ce qui lui rappelait cet homme. Apparemment, ce la n'avait pas complètement marché parce qu'elle était là, debout, sous la douche, à penser à lui presque deux ans après leur rupture. Elle se trouvait un peu pathétique mais son cerveau, quand elle se laissait aller, la faisait sans cesse revenir au médecin aux yeux bleus. Au début, elle arrivait à se contrôler mais maintenant, elle avait de plus en plus de mal. Elle comparait les faits, les gestes, les pensées, les phrases de Jason, à ceux qu'auraient ou auraient pu avoir House.

Tout à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Jason et Rachel rentrer. Puis Jason passa la tête à travers la porte de la salle de bains :

- Tu vas bien chérie ? Nous sommes rentrés.

Lisa sortit brusquement de l'était de méditation dans lequel elle était plongée.

- Oh ! Oui, oui. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées ! La tête qu'il aurait faite !

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et enfila un pyjama de soie rose. Ensuite, elle entreprit de démêler ses cheveux bouclés. Une fois chose faite, elle les attacha en une queue de cheval et alla retrouver sa fille et son conjoint.

- Maman ! Hurla la fillette de bonheur avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Coucou ma chérie ! Alors, le parc, c'était bien ?

- Ouais trop cool ! On a fait le toboggan de la mort et après on a mangé une glace !

- Ah bon ? demanda Lisa les sourcils levés en interrogeant Jason du regard.

- Oui. Et c'est Rachel qui m'a entraîné dans le toboggan, moi j'avais trop peur. Alors après, pour nous remettre de toutes ces émotions, on a décidé d'aller manger une glace.

- Hum, je vois répondit-elle ironique.

Ce soir-là, aucun n'avait très envie de préparer le repas alors ils commandèrent une pizza et la mangèrent tous les trois devant la télé.

Après cet excellent repas, Rachel commença à s'endormir dans les bras de Lisa. Elle décida alors d'aller la coucher mais Jason la retint.

- Attends ! D'abord, ouvre cette enveloppe.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- C'est un cadeau. Pour fêter nos un de cohabitation.

- Tu es fou, il ne fallait pas !

- Si, si, si. Allez ouvre !

Lisa ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait et découvrit deux, non trois billets pour la Suède, plus précisément pour Stockholm la semaine suivante. Elle poussa un cri de joie ce qui réveilla Rachel. Lisa la prit dans ses bars et tout en la couvrant de baisers lui cria : « On part en vacances ma chérie ! ». La petite, folle de joie, sauta sur Jason. Tout à coup, Lisa réalisa qu'elle allait devoir laisser son hôpital et elle s'inquiéta. Puis, elle se dit qu'après tout, elle avait droit à des vacances elle aussi et l'enthousiasme de sa fille l'emporta. De toute façon, elle avait encore une semaine pour tout préparer.

Après avoir, non sans difficultés, calmé Rachel, elle lui raconta une histoire et la mit au lit. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna au salon.

- Vraiment Jason, tu fais tellement de chose pour nous, c'est trop.

- Rien n'est assez beau pour vous deux.

Il l'embrasse sur le front et partit se coucher.

Lisa se senti coupable de penser sans arrêt à un autre homme, alors que lui était si…parfait. Peut-être trop. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui était bizarre, c'est elle qui avait un problème. Elle rêvait d'un médecin asocial et misanthrope alors qu'elle avait un homme attentionné, un bon père de famille. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote ! Elle se promit de tout faire pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance et oublier House.

Elle éteignit la lumière du salon et partit se coucher à son tour.


	3. Le concert

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de n'avoir donné aucun signe de vie pendant tout ce temps.. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Encore une fois je suis désolée.. Je vous pomets de faire mon possible pour ne plus recommencer mais je vouis demande de me pardonner... :(  
>Voici la suite de votre fic' !<br>Gros Bisous à tous & Enjoy Yourself

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport environ deux heures avant le décollage afin d'enregistrer leurs bagages. Lisa avait réussi à restreindre son nombre de valises à deux contrairement au cinq prévues au départ. Mais après la tête qu'avait fait Jason quand il était entré dans la chambre et avait vu les cinq valises sur le lit, elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux se passer de certaines choses pour ne pas se retrouver avec un mort sur les bras. Elle avait plaidé sa cause en lui expliquant que oui, pour une seule semaine, elle avait terriblement besoin de douze tailleurs, vingt paires de chaussures, six sacs à main et encore tout un tas de belles choses mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de faire grand effet alors elle avait renoncé.<br>Une fois les bagages enregistrés, ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit annoncé. Quand ce fut le cas, ils embarquèrent puis finir par décoller.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, la brunette s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'atterrissage. A l'aéroport, ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisit jusqu'à leur hôtel.<br>Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel à la nuit tombante. Le soleil couchant faisait ressortir les dorures de l'hôtel de luxe. Le chauffeur les déposa, ainsi que leurs valises juste devant. A l'instant même où Lisa vit le nom du bâtiment, elle pâlit et fut prise de vertige. Jason s'inquiéta.

- Lisa ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, ce doit être le décalage horaire. Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé cet hôtel ?<br>- Sur Internet. Il est très réputé. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
>- Non, non aucun.<p>

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans le hall. Le hall était vaste et luxueux tout comme le prédisait la façade. L'hôtel tout entier semblait faire un pied de nez aux visiteurs et semblait vouloir dire « Sortez vos porte-monnaie, les amis, vous allez trinquer ! »  
>Lisa se demanda comme il avait pu payer l'hôtel.<p>

- Bienvenue au House's hotel ! leur dit chaleureusement l'hôtesse d'accueil.  
>- Bonjour, nous vous avions réservés une chambre pour trois.<br>- A quel nom je vous prie ?  
>- Johnson. J-O-H-N-S-O-N épela-t-il.<br>- Oui c'est exact, la chambre 139 est pour vous et voici la clé.  
>- Merci, bonne soirée.<br>- Vous de même.

Un groom les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre pour déposer leurs valises. Une fois seul, Lisa coucha Rachel qui tombait de sommeil puis entreprit de ranger un peu leurs affaires imitée par Jason.  
>Après avoir accompli cette tâche, ils se couchèrent également. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisa s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars plein de médecins en blouses blanches ressemblant étrangement à un certain diagnosticien de sa connaissance.<br>Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tard et prirent un brunch au lit, repoussant le moment où ils devraient se lever. Mais ce moment finit par arriver. Ils s'habillèrent donc et sortirent.  
>Jason leur fit traverser Stockholm en car afin de visiter un musée qui était à l'extérieur de la ville. Le car était bondé et la climatisation ne marchait pas, il y faisait une chaleur étouffante, si bien que quand ils sortirent Lisa ne croyait plus pouvoir tenir deux secondes de plus ! Le musée était intéressant quoique un peu long. En revanche, Rachel fut moins intéressée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir de là. Jason dut lui promettre qu'ils iraient à la fête foraine le lendemain. Là, elle retrouva instantanément le sourire et ce fut eux qui durent lui courir après dans le musée.<br>Après la visite, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Lisa voulut aller faire du shoping. Jason déclina l'offre mais la fillette, elle, était très emballée à l'idée de voir les magasins de jouet suédois. Sa mère eut beau lui répéter que les magasins étaient les mêmes que chez eux, la fillette soutenait le contraire.  
>La jeune femme eut l'occasion de sortir la carte bancaire à de multiples reprises cet après-midi là. Elles achetèrent trois peluches à Rachel, deux robes et une paire de chaussures. Lisa, quant à elle, s'offrit également une paire de chaussures mais aussi trois robes de soirée et un tailleur.<br>Chargées de sacs, elles prirent un taxi qui les ramena à l'hôtel. Non sans difficultés, elles parvinrent à leur chambre. A la vue des deux brunettes entrant dans la pièce, les bras débordant de paquets, Jason leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
>Sur le lit, Lisa découvrit une longue robe verte foncée à manches longues bouffantes. Elle ne la trouvait pas laide mais il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas trop à son goût. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là quand Jason interrompit ses pensées.<p>

- Elle te plaît ? C'est pour ce soir, on sort ! Je sais que tu aimes le piano et justement il y a un concerto de piano trois fois par semaine au conservatoire de la ville.

Lisa hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle aimait le piano. Non, en fait, elle aimait celui qui en jouait, avant, pour elle le soir. Elle n'en avait plus écouté depuis qu'il était parti, encore un souvenir douloureux qu'elle préférait oublier. L'idée d'en entendre pour la première fois depuis deux ans, avec un autre homme, lui nouait la gorge sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi.

- Et Rachel ?  
>- Une hôtesse de l'hôtel s'occupera d'elle jusqu'à notre retour, ne t'inquiète pas.<p>

La question était réglée, ils iraient écouter du piano ce soir.  
>Lisa pensa à la fête foraine avec sa fille. Elle ignorait alors qu'elle n'en verrait pas un mètre carré…<p>

Vers 19H, Lisa confia comme prévu Rachel à l'hôtesse, en bas, et commença à se préparer. Tout d'abord, elle prit une douche et lava ses beaux cheveux noirs. Puis, elle les lissa.

- Aïe !

Lisa posa le fer à lisser en hâte et se mordit les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ? demanda Jason, inquiet.  
>- C'est rien, je me suis brûlée l'oreille avec mon fer.<p>

Prudemment, Lisa termina de se lisser les cheveux. Elle hésita à se les attacher, puis finalement n'en fit rien. Elle sourit : elle savait qu'House avait toujours préféré quand ses boucles soyeuses retombaient sur ses épaules. Lisa se mordit la joue et se maudit : pas de pensées pour House ce soir ! Déjà qu'elle appréhendait ce fichu concerto de piano… Et par esprit de contradiction, elle se fit une queue de cheval haute. Pour finir, Elle mit la robe, qui, décidément, ne lui seyait guère se maquilla légèrement et sortit de la salle de bains retrouver Jason.

- Tu es ravissante ma chérie !, la complimenta Jason.

La jeune femme retint une grimace et tenta de sourire. Lisa attrapa son sac à main et, sur ce, ils sortirent.


	4. Le concert 2ème partie

Hello Everybody! Voici la suite de ma fic' :D  
>Je fais une spéciale dédicace à ma courgette chérie parce-que aujourd'hui c'est son<strong> ANNIVERSAIRE<strong>! Alors voilà ton cadeau ma Belle! Je te fais des gros bisous ma cocotte :D  
>LOBE YOU<br>Hope you enjoy it !  
>Solenn.<p>

* * *

><p>Arrivés au conservatoire, un majordome les conduisit à leurs places, dans une loge située sur le balcon. De là, ils voyaient parfaitement la scène. Ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils, rouges, recouverts d'un tissu de même couleur et munis de larges accoudoirs. Moins de quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique retentit.<br>Les différents pianistes se succédèrent et Lisa commençait doucement à se laisser bercer par la musique, oubliant ses soucis quand, soudain, une mélodie bien connue débuta. Lisa sursauta et étouffa un cri. Jason posa une main sur la sienne et Lisa crut même apercevoir un rictus sur son visage… N'importe quoi ! Elle devenait vraiment barjo ! Elle prit les jumelles et les braqua en direction de la scène, redoutant ce qu'elle allait y voir. Oui, c'était lui, c'était House, c'était l'homme qu'elle connaissait, à ceci près, qu'il n'y avait pas la fameuse canne posée à côté du piano comme elle s'attendait à la voir.  
>Elle attendit la fin de la mélodie, les yeux fermés, tentant vainement de ne pas pleurer. Quand la dernière note se fut évanouie dans l'air chargé d'émotions de la salle, Lisa s'excusa et bégaya quelque chose avant de sortir, courant presque, hors de la loge. Jason ne la retint pas.<br>Lisa, sitôt sortie, se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de faire une grosse erreur. Pourquoi se précipiter, pourquoi aller le voir après deux années de douleur et autant de regrets ? Pourquoi replonger dans cette drogue qu'était, qu'est le docteur Grégory House ? La blessure commençait à peine à cicatriser et là elle venait de se rouvrir faisant de nouveau des ravages dans son cœur, dans LEURS cœurs !  
>Oui, leurs cœurs car comme la jeune femme brune assise dans la salle, le pianiste avait, une fois de plus, été bouleversé par la lancinante mélodie. A chaque fois qu'il la jouait, que ce soit seul ou en public, il sentait son estomac se retourner et son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque note.<br>Elle lui manquait, il ne pouvait le nier mais il s'était efforcé d'enfouir son amour pour elle au plus profond de lui-même afin de moins souffrir et surtout de ne plus la faire souffrir elle. Car il avait ruiné sa vie, il en était conscient et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il était parti à l'autre bout du monde. Pour ça et pour faciliter l'oubli de son ancienne vie. Ne pas se mentir, pour l'oublier elle. Elle, qui avait été et qui resterait l'unique amour de sa vie…

- House !

Cette voix ! Lentement, il se retourna.

**TBC...**


	5. Les retrouvailles

Et voilà la suite! Deux le même jour je vous gâte! ^^  
>Un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier en personne... Merci de votre soutien!<br>Et un énorme MERCI à ma courgette chérie pour le soutien qu'elle m'apporte depuis le début et surtout HAPPY BIRTH' ma Cocotte :DD Vlaa 2 chapitres d'un coup à lire today parce-que tu deviens vieille ma Chouquette ;P Attention aux rides! xD  
>LOBE YOU<p>

Hope you enjoy it!  
>Solenn.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lentement, il se retourna.<em>

Non ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Même à l'autre bout de la planète elle arrivait à le retrouver ! Cette femme était vraiment incroyable et nom d'un chien il était fou d'elle ! Cela ne servait plus à rien de le nier. Encore moins maintenant, qu'elle se tenait devant lui, plus belle que jamais !

Mon Dieu que ça faisait mal de le revoir… Elle le détailla rapidement et réalisa qu'il avait maigri. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience que ce départ lui avait fait autant de mal qu'à elle. Elle avait du mal à le regarder, c'était trop douloureux. Il était toujours aussi beau mais ses yeux ne paraissaient plus aussi vifs qu'avant. Ils avaient perdu de la vie. Elle était contrariée de toujours ressentir ces picotements dans tout le corps quand elle était près de lui.

Ils arrivaient à peine à se regarder en face.

Soudain, il lui prit le bras et l'entraina à l'écart dans une espèce de cabine qu'il referma derrière eux. Ce devait être sa loge.  
>Il lui tint le bras pendant une ou deux minutes puis sembla se rendre compte qu'il la tenait toujours et la lâcha pour aller se terrer à l'autre bout de la pièce.<p>

Elle était traversée par toutes sortes d'émotions absolument contradictoires. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle l'avait aimé autant qu'elle l'avait haï mais là, maintenant, devant lui, elle ne savait plus.  
>Sachant pertinemment que la situation pouvait durer un temps indéterminé si aucun d'eux n'ouvrait la bouche, et connaissant son habileté à éviter ce genre de…discussions, elle se résigna à prendre la parole la première.<br>Après tout, ils avaient besoin de discuter.

- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es comme avant…  
>- Avant ?<p>

Il avala sa salive. C'était trop dur de la regarder. Il ne pouvait le faire sans avoir le souvenir de son corps chaud contre le sien, de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau.

Pourquoi ne l'aidait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas l'impression que pour elle aussi c'était dur !

- Avant…avant que tu partes…  
>- Te fatigues pas j'avais compris.<p>

Un silence s'installa puis il prit son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

- Comment va Rachel ?

Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- Elle va bien. Tu…tu lui manques.  
>- Et toi ?<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Est-ce que je te manque ?<br>- House…  
>- Laisse tomber j'ai demandé ça comme ça.<p>

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Pourquoi rendait-il cela plus dur que ça ne l'était déjà ?  
>Pourquoi ce combat permanent ?<br>Et surtout, pourquoi, mais pourquoi l'aimait-elle toujours autant ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir, je m'en vais.  
>- Non, reste.<p>

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

Et à cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, pour lui, pour eux…

**TBC...**


	6. Chap' 6

_**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction "Méandres du Passé" :D Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster.. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! :)**_  
><em><strong>Je souhaite également remercier toutes les personnes anonymes qui me laissent de magnifiques reviews et que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier en personne ! Merci beaucoup à vous ! :D <strong>_  
><em><strong>Je voudrais aussi dire un grand merci à Clémence et Mandie sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour et qui m'ont redonné le goût d'écrire : MERCI LES FILLES ! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire ;)<strong>_

_**Hope you'll enjoy it! **_

* * *

><p><strong>When there isn't sand in the hourglass anymore <strong>  
><strong>[1ère partie]<strong>

Que c'était bon de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contres les siennes, son corps contre le sien…

Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Tous ces efforts pour l'oublier avaient été vains. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir mieux résister mais que peut-on face à Grégory House ?

Une partie d'elle la maudissait : échanger une vie parfaite avec un fiancé aimant contre un homme drogué, dévasté par la vie. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis la fac, depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !  
>Mais elle était comme un alcoolique qui finit toujours par boire ce verre, comme un infidèle qui revient toujours vers sa femme…<p>

Elle sourit à ces comparaisons.  
>Mais, au fond, elle avait toujours eu ce penchant pour l'autodestruction.<br>Peut-être tenait-elle ça de son enfance. Ou peut-être pas.

House était un con. Mais sa sœur avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ou plutôt elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.  
>En ce qui le concernait elle ne savait pas trop. Il l'avait aimé c'était sûr mais il s'était aussi appliqué à la faire souffrir autant que possible, sans jamais manquer d'inventivité, sans jamais rater son but.<p>

Avec lui, elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie mais aussi les pires.

Que c'était bon de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps contre le sien…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé une sensation de bien-être comme celle-là. Là, il avait l'impression de se trouver de nouveau à Princeton, du temps où ils formaient encore un couple uni... Autant dire il y a une éternité ! Une époque heureuse où il n'avait besoin d'aucun antiseptique pour se sentir bien, où sa présence lui suffisait. Avant qu'il ne détruise la moitié de sa maison et ne manque de les tuer elle et sa fille. A ce moment-là, il avait vu une douleur extrême dans ses yeux.

La douleur, la peine, la souffrance, il les avait vus plusieurs fois sur le visage de son ancienne patronne. La plupart du temps, c'est lui qui en était la cause mais il arrivait rapidement à se faire pardonner et la jeune femme retrouvait bientôt ce sourire éblouissant qui le faisait tant craquer.

Mais à chaque horreur qu'il lui faisait endurer, elle se détruisait peu à peu et il était de plus en plus difficile de la faire sourire à nouveau. Les limites de la doyenne étaient chaque fois un peu plus proches, il ne l'ignorait pas, mais ne sachant pas jusqu'où elles pouvaient aller, il continuait à les éprouver chaque jour un peu plus.

Ce soir-là, il avait découvert le maximum qu'elle pouvait supporter, il avait atteint le point de non-retour et ce qu'il avait alors lu dans ses yeux lui avaient fait mal. Mais qu'était-ce comparé à tout ce qu'elle avait accepté de lui, tous les insultes, tous les coups bas ?

Depuis cet instant, il n'avait fait que regretter son geste, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir tout effacer et tout recommencer.

Il voulait à tout prix s'excuser, qu'elle lui pardonne.  
>Mais que valaient des excuses de la part d'un misanthrope comme lui ? Et puis elle lui avait déjà pardonné tellement de choses, pourrait-elle lui pardonner ça ? Accepterait-elle de lui laisser une ultime chance ?<p>

-_ Je suis contente d'être venue, _dit la jeune femme interrompant leur baiser.

-_ Mmmh_, grogna le diagnosticien, plus motivé par le goût des lèvres de la doyenne que par une pénible mais nécessaire discussion.

- _House, s'il te plaît_.

- _Mais Muuummm ste plaît ! Encore des bisous !_

- _House, il faut vraiment qu'on parle._

Le regard qu'elle lui lança contredisait ses paroles mais, pour une fois, elle avait raison, ils devaient parler.

- _D'accord_, soupira-t-il.  
>-<em> Merci<em>.

Mais aucun des deux ne sachant par où commencer, un silence s'installa.

Soudain, l'ancien médecin ouvrit la bouche.

- _Tu es avec Rachel ?_

Rachel… Elle venait seulement de repenser à sa fille… Cela la fit se sentir coupable d'être aussi bien dans ses bras.

- _Je… Non, Rachel est restée à l'hôtel…_

House acquiesca sans rien ajouter.

En même temps que Rachel, Jason remonta à la surface de ses pensées et, honteuse, elle s'écarta brusquement de House. L'entracte était finie, Jason devait sûrement la chercher, son _petit ami_ devait peut-être s'inquiéter.

- _Lisa qu'y a-t-il ?  
>- Je...après que tu ais défoncé ma maison...<br>_- _Lisa, je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris…_

D'abord interloquée – House ne venait pas de s'excuser quand même là ? – la jeune femme se reprit.

-_ Laisse-moi finir House !_

Surpris par la fermeté du ton qu'elle avait employé, il se tut.

- _Après que tu ais détruit ma maison, que tu sois parti, tu n'as plus donné aucune nouvelle… Je ne savais pas où tu étais, ce que tu devenais…Mais Wilson m'a convaincu que tu ne reviendrais pas, qu'il serait préférable que je t'oublie…_

Wilson, ce cher Wilson.

- _Je ne pensais pas en être capable, tu avais une place tellement important dans ma vie...  
>-<em> _Tu as réussi ? A m'oublier ?_

L'emploi de l'imparfait lui avait fait mal et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question, sur un ton plus dur que ce qu'il aurait voulu.  
>La doyenne fut surprise par la question mais décida néanmoins d'y répondre avec franchise.<p>

-_ Presque, j'avais presque réussi. Il ya un an, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

Outch ! Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et nom d'un chien, ça faisait plus mal que ce qu'il pensait.

- _Mais ces derniers temps, je n'ai presque pensé qu'à toi… C'est comme si tu avais disparu pour mieux revenir._

Il était perdu là ! Elle était en couple mais elle pensait encore à lui. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Y avait-il encore une chance pour qu'elle le reprenne ou… ?

Pendant toute sa tirade, la jeune femme avait gardé la tête baissée, n'osant pas plonger les yeux dans les siens, si bleus, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour qu'elle en ressorte indemne.

L'ancien médecin quant à lui, ne savait plus du tout où il en était, tout un tas d'idées traversant allègrement son esprit et l'embrouillant tant et plus pour leur plus grand plaisir. Lui qui était habituellement si perspicace et dont on louait le cerveau pour sa vivacité, était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée du diagnostic à prononcer afin de qualifier les récents évènements qui avaient fait irruption dans sa vie déjà bien mouvementée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire et il suivit uniquement son instinct pour prononcer les mots suivants :

- _Je suis un con._

Lisa sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

- _Je ne suis qu'un con égoïste et prétentieux_, répéta-t-il.  
>- <em>Heureuse que tu t'en sois enfin rendue compte<em>, répondit la brunette avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
>- <em>Non mais sérieusement. Je t'avais, j'étais heureux, j'allais mieux et il a fallu que je bousille tout, que je vous fasse du mal à Rachel et à toi.<em>

Le ventre de la doyenne se serra.

House était soulagé : il arrivait enfin à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et c'était un grand pas pour lui.

- _Lisa si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point j'aimerais revenir en arrière._

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- _Il est inutile de vouloir changer le passé House, cela ne changerait strictement rien._

Elle s'en voulut terriblement de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- _Je suis en couple maintenant House et tu m'as déjà fait souffrir ainsi que ma fille. J'ai enfin la possibilité de construire une vraie famille et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois retourner auprès de mon fiancé._

Et elle prononça ces mots pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- _Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir_.

Et elle lui tourna le dos, la main sur la poignée.

Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait croire tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il l'avait fait souffrir certes mais il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre une seconde fois.  
>Il se détestait de l'avoir fait souffrir, il détestait cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui avoir enlevé la femme de sa vie, il la détestait de l'abandonner de nouveau.<p>

Il la vit, la main sur la poignée, prête à disparaître de sa vie une nouvelle fois. S'il la laissait partir, elle aurait une chance d'être heureuse, avec sa fille mais lui il n'y survivrait pas.

Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle…


	7. Chap' 7

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette fiction qui n'a pas été facile à terminer mais qui est enfin prête ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de tant à poster !  
>Ensuite, je ne sais pas du tout si ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire... Parce-que c'est carrément noir comme fin ! A part un moment tout mignon tout chou au début après ça part en cacahuète totale ! Mais bon comme je l'ai dit à une fidèle lectrice et amie qui se reconnaîtra : c'était mon idée de départ et je l'assumerais jusqu'au bout.<br>Pour cette fin, postez plus de reviews que vous n'avez jamais posté, c'est le moment, déchaînez vous sur votre clavier ainsi que dans le cadre en bas au milieu, cadre cher à tous les auteurs ! ;)**_

**Pour Mandie et Clém' : Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, de me soutenir, de me rassurer en permanence malgré ma lenteur à poster, même quand je suis agaçante et que je me plains. **

**_MERCI ENCORE A TOUS ! _  
><em>Ne m'oubliez pas, je reviendrais bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions ou OS ainsi qu'un projet en préparation avec Mandie (Tipititralala).<em> **

* * *

><p><strong>When there isn't sand in the hourlgass anymore <strong>  
><strong>[2ème partie]<strong>

Mais, non, décidément il ne pouvait pas.

Il fonça sur elle, lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui.

- _House, arrête,_ l'implora-t-elle.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la serrait si fort. Il desserra son emprise sans pour autant la lâcher totalement. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- _Lisa, j'ai besoin de savoir. Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie et je n'insisterais pas. Je vous laisserais tranquille ta fille et toi. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Pour toujours._

La jeune femme frissonna à ses mots.

House lui prit le menton et leva son visage afin qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Lisa entreprit soigneusement de détourner le regard mais lorsque ce ne fut plus possible, elle dut le regarder en face. Elle entreprit alors de se noyer dans les yeux d'un bleu intense de son ancien employé. Elle aurait voulu s'y perdre à tout jamais mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que c'était impossible.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les injures attendues et pouvoir s'en aller mais aucun son n'en sortit. Honteuse, elle referma la bouche.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, simplement se regardant, profitant l'un de l'autre, apprenant les traits de leur visage par cœur, comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Puis Lisa tenta de reprendre la parole.

- _Je…je…je ne peux pas. Je…je t'aime._

House essuya une larme salée qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et il la rassura.

- _Chut, calme-toi. Je suis là maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus tomber._

Et ils restèrent là, ils ne savaient pas exactement combien de temps, se contentant d'être là dans cette loge au centre de la ville de Stockholm. Lui, pianiste et ancien diagnosticien de renommée nationale ; elle endocrinologue et doyenne du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Lui, drogué et loin d'avoir été épargné par la vie ; elle, mère célibataire ou presque et dont la vie n'ait rien épargné non plus. Au fond c'était ça leur plus grand point commun : la douleur. Ils avaient tous les deux eu leur lot de souffrance. Autour d'elle, tout le monde disait qu'elle avait réussi, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Autour de lui, tout le monde disait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais seul Wilson comprenait. Il comprenait à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, à quel point ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre. C'était loin d'être facile, ils devaient chacun supporter la douleur de l'autre en plus de la leur mais c'était ainsi qu'ils vivaient depuis toutes ces années et c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient le moins malheureux. Ensemble. Et là, seuls dans cette pièce, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils leur étaient impossible de vivre éloignés l'un de l'autre de plus de quelques étages d'hôpital.

Soudain, interrompant les deux diplômés de médecine lovés l'un contre l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

L'homme qui avait fait cette entrée fracassante avait ses cheveux bruns plaqués à cause de la sueur. Il portait un costumé loué spécialement pour la soirée. Il était assez grand et plutôt bien bâti pour un comptable qui passe ses journées assis à un bureau à compter tout et n'importe quoi. Mais le plus important était sans doute ses yeux. Certainement bleus au départ, ils étaient maintenant presque noirs. Il ressemblait à un dément, à un fou tout droit échappé de l'asile. Il était effrayant et à son arrivée, les deux personnes déjà présentes avaient eu un mouvement de recul.

House se demandait sincèrement ce que cet homme faisait là. Et puis il les regardait avec tellement d'horreur et de dégoût dans les yeux. House se demanda si c'était un admirateur qui n'avait pas eu sa dose de piano et venait la réclamer comme d'autres réclament leur dose d'héroïne. Mais il se dit qu'avec cette lueur dans les yeux, il serait plutôt venu pour le prendre par le caleçon et le trainer sur scène. Il retint un fou rire. Il vit les yeux étonnés et apeurés de Lisa et se retint. Non, à mieux y réfléchir ce cinglé n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer la musique. Classique en tout cas… Non, il se ravisa et se dit que c'était sûrement un proche d'un cas qu'il avait refusé à l'époque où il exerçait encore la médecine et qui venait se venger. Ou alors carrément le cas lui-même. Cela expliquerait cet air de folie. En tout cas, il avait dû vraiment énerver cet homme pour qu'il ait l'air de lui en vouloir à ce point. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité… Il s'avança pour renvoyer l'intrus d'où il venait mais Cuddy le retint. Il la regarda, surpris.

Elle le connaissait. Elle connaissait ce dingue qui les observait d'un air sadique, guettant une quelconque réaction suspecte de leur part. Cet homme qui n'était certainement pas dans son état normal. Cet homme qui semblait en vouloir à la terre entière et particulièrement à House ou même à elle. Cet homme qui, à cet instant, causerait des cauchemars à n'importe qui. Oui, elle le connaissait, elle savait qui c'était même si en le voyant habité d'une telle folie, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Cet homme à l'aspect ravagé, elle le côtoyait depuis un an environ, vivait sous le même toit que lui depuis un peu plus de six mois. Cet homme avait pris soin d'elle, s'était occupé de sa fille, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver sa place parmi le passé de la jeune femme. Cet homme avait appris à la connaître même s'il ne la connaîtrait jamais aussi bien que son ancien employé. Cet homme elle avait appris à l'aimer. Cet homme l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et à oublier, enfin à tenter d'oublier ce qui avait pitoyablement échoué d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Cet homme l'avait amené ici, en Suède, afin de marquer le début de leur relation un an plus tôt. Cet homme avait réservé l'hôtel à son nom, un nom qui la fit frissonner quand elle le prononça à haute voix : « **Jason** ».

- _Contente que tu te souviennes de moi Honey,_ commença Jason sarcastique. _Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié._

La doyenne ne répondit pas. House mit automatiquement le bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme comme pour la protéger. Ce geste fit se crisper Jason.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Gronda l'ex-diagnosticien.  
>- <em>Elle ne vous a rien dit ?<em> Questionna le comptable. _Je suis son fiancé,_ se présenta-t-il.

House regarda Lisa comme pour avoir son approbation. La brunette hocha doucement la tête.

-_ C'est vrai, nous sommes ensemble._  
>- <em>Depuis un an !<em> Se vanta Jason.  
>- <em>Je ne savais pas que Lisa aimait le genre psychopathe, je me souviendrais de paraître complètement cinglé lors de nos prochaines parties de jambes en l'air,<em> répliqua House.

Cette répartie ne servit qu'à énerver Jason encore plus.

- _Tes parties de jambes en l'air tu te les fous où je pense !_  
>- <em>Ca tombe bien c'est généralement comme ça qu'on donne du plaisir à une femme. Mais tout ça doit être inconnu pour toi.<em>

Jason, exaspéré, sortit un Glock 17 de sa poche et le pointa sur le boiteux. Lisa sortit brusquement de sa torpeur pour mettre fin au duel entre les deux mâles.

- _Stop arrêtez ! Jason pose ça, ne fais pas une connerie pareille ! Pourquoi une arme, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Jason abaissa son arme de quelques centimètres.

- _Tu te souviens peut-être de Lucas Douglas ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Lucas… Ce nom réveilla tout un tas d'émotions et de secrets enfouis chez les deux amants.

Lucas. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là pensa le pianiste. Lucas. Il l'avait d'abord connu en tant que détective. Il l'avait embauché afin qu'il enquête sur son équipe et ses amis. Efficace, malin, fourbe, intéressé et vénal. Oui, tous ces adjectifs convenaient parfaitement à l'homme qu'il avait failli apprécier. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait, seul et légèrement pommé. Sans scrupules également. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait enquêté sur tout ceux que connaissait le médecin. Sans jamais faillir à sa tâche. Il avait tout appris sur House, sur son présent, son passé. Tel un parasite, il avait fouiné, fouillé, interrogé, observé. Une période tendue dont House préférait oublier les détails. Car à cause d'une curiosité mal placée, d'un détail, CE détail, sa vie avait été chamboulée. Certes, il avait connu cet homme en tant que détective mais surtout, surtout, il l'avait côtoyé en tant que petit ami puis fiancé de la femme qu'il aime. De la femme à qui il doit tout. C'était lui, lui qui les avait présenté, lui qui avait inconsciemment commis une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Il avait dû endurer la vision de cet homme, de ce salaud en couple avec Lisa, SA Lisa ! Il avait tout fait pour les séparer dès le début de leur relation. Les voir ensemble lui faisait tellement mal. Non, ça le dégoutait. Comme une preuve cinglante de son propre échec. De la ruine qu'était sa vie sentimentale, sa vie tout court. Le jour où il avait appris que la première et la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée s'était fiancée à un autre, il lui en avait voulu. Puis, il s'en était pris à lui-même, se reprochant d'être un sale con prétentieux et puéril, regardant où ça l'avait mené. Par un macabre coup du sort, il avait également perdu sa patiente ce soir-là. C'est ainsi qu'en rentrant chez lui, dans un état second, il avait voulu en finir, ne voyant plus aucune raison de se raccrocher à cette connerie qu'est la vie. Mais la femme extraordinaire qu'est Lisa Cuddy était apparue, tel un ange, pour lui donner, leur donner une chance de s'aimer. Cette chance il l'avait bien évidemment gâchée, ne pouvant accepter le bonheur, uniquement capable de le fuir. Mais elle l'avait retrouvé, elle l'aimait et il était bien décidé à ne pas tout gâcher, à ne pas commettre une nouvelle fois toutes les erreurs du passé. Alors oui, le nom de Lucas Douglas lui disait quelque chose.

Lucas… Elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Après leur rupture, il était venu récupérer ses affaires pendant son absence et était totalement sorti de la vie de la jeune femme. Plus de nouvelles, comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Mais c'était peut-être volontaire. Après tout, elle l'avait laissé tomber sans ménagement pour un homme drogué et misogyne. Pas sûr qu'elle ait gagné au change… Mais même si c'était complètement insensé, l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle représentait son seul et unique amour. Lucas Douglas. Ce nom, elle avait failli le porter. Elle souvient de la façon dont il avait fait sa demande : en lui envoyant un message sur son bipper et en glissant la bague dans sa blouse ! Quand elle avait décidé de le quitter pour House, elle s'était demandé si c'était la bonne décision, si elle n'allait pas le regretter. Si elle n'allait pas regretter de perdre une figure paternelle pour Rachel, quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de besoin. Si elle n'allait pas regretter de laisser partir un homme responsable, utile, pratique et mature. Un homme qui n'était pas détesté par son prochain, quoique… Un homme qui n'était pas impossible à gérer. Un homme qui n'était pas instable. Un homme qui n'était accro à aucune substance qu'elle soit licite ou illicite. Mais elle était partie, faisant fi de tous les commérages, rejoindre l'homme de sa vie. L'illusion avait duré presqu'une année. Malheureusement, le naturel revenant au galop, le bonheur avait fui laissant la place à l'autodestruction et à la souffrance. Le geste de trop les avait anéantis et la vie avait décidé de les séparer par rien de moins qu'un océan. Mais, même à plusieurs kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ils avaient réussi à se retrouver et à s'aimer. Tout était encore possible entre eux, elle le savait. Elle était prête à faire table rase du passé si ça pouvait les sauver, la sauver. Passer d'un détective à un ancien médecin actuellement pianiste en Suède, d'un homme de loi à un homme qui ne suivait que ses propres règles, d'un homme qui mettait les gens en prison à un homme qui y avait séjourné. Mais d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé à un homme qui l'obsédait, d'un homme qui était facilement sorti de sa vie à un homme qui en ferait toujours partie. Alors oui, le nom de Lucas Douglas lui disait quelque chose.

-_ Oui,_ répondirent-ils en cœur.  
>-<em> Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'enthousiasme de votre part,<em> dit Jason, un rictus au coin des lèvres.  
>- <em>Quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu pointes une arme sur nous ?<em> Risque Lisa.  
>- <em>C'est mon frère. Il est mort,<em> cracha l'homme armé, ignorant la question de la femme médecin.

House qui allait dire quelque chose se tut et Lisa n'en menait pas large non plus. Lucas mort ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans la tête des deux médecins.

- _Comment est-il mort ? Depuis quand ?_ Demanda le boiteux traduisant également les pensées de la femme à ses côtés.  
>- <em>Alors ça t'intéresse maintenant espèce d'enfoiré !<em>  
>- <em>Me parle pas comme ça connard ! Ton frère était qu'un nain prétentieux, un idiot incapable de satisfaire une femme.<em>

Jason, hors de lui, pointa son arme sur le pianiste, prêt à tirer.

- _En plus tu t'attaques à un infirme désarmé, tu n'es qu'un lâche comme ton frère !_

Jason était maintenant à deux doigts de tirer. Lisa, totalement effrayée, se jeta sur Jason.

- _Arrête fais pas ça, calme toi ! Moi ça m'intéresse, raconte-moi !_

Jason, bouillant de rage, commença ses explications.

- _Après votre rupture, Lucas a eu également de gros problèmes professionnels puis bientôt financiers. Je l'aidais comme je pouvais mais il ne s'en sortait plus. Rapidement, il a fait une grosse dépression nerveuse, il était au bord du gouffre. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : il s'est suicidé dans son appartement. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la bouche avec une arme, cette même arme que je tiens dans ma main._

House n'ouvrait pas la bouche et ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Lisa frissonnait et s'était mise à pleurer.

- _Mais pourquoi nous ?_ Demanda-t-elle.  
>- <em>Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tout ça c'est de votre faute, de sa faute,<em> asséna-t-il. _Si tu ne l'avais pas laissé tomber il serait toujours en vie !_

Cette remarque fit réagir le médecin.

- _Bien sûr dans ta brillante théorie, il ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que peut-être elle l'avait quitté parce qu'il ne la rendait pas heureuse, qu'il ne la comblait pas ! Que peut-être elle avait besoin d'un homme, d'un vrai et pas d'un schtroumpf qui ait appris à faire l'amour grâce au manuel _**« Le sexe pour les débutants »**_ !_

C'en était trop, Jason ne tenait plus, il leva l'arme et la pointa sur l'ancien diagnosticien. Lisa, désespérée, le supplia de ne pas le faire, par amour pour elle.

- _Par amour !_ Cracha-t-il. _Tu n'as toujours rien compris ma parole ! Je me suis servie de toi, tu étais la seule qui pouvait m'aider à le retrouver mais maintenant tu ne me sers plus rien !_

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, était-il possible d'être aussi cruel, d'avoir un tel désir de vengeance en soi ?

Mais il reprit.

- _Je me suis tout de même attaché à toi alors s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable et pousse toi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, pousse toi, je veux juste le tuer lui, pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Après ce sera fini._

Mais la doyenne ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Elle venait juste de retrouver House, de leur donner une autre chance. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser un malade ruiner tout ça. Même si elle avait vécu une histoire d'amour avec cet homme. Enfin, une fausse histoire d'amour…

- _Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ? Très bien !_

Là, Jason la gifla avec une telle force qu'il la projeta contre le mur. Un «** Bam !** » sonore témoigna de la violence du choc. La jeune femme était à mi-chemin entre la réalité et l'inconscience. House qui ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage, sauta sur Jason. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Ils se battirent, House faisant abstraction de la douleur fulgurante dans sa jambe, essayant tant bien que mal de lui enlever l'arme et Jason, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux assauts du médecin. Soudain, Jason réussit à se dégager, se releva et pointa l'arme sur House, d'un air plus déterminé que jamais.

- _Cette fois c'est fini j'ai gagné._

Lisa qui avait repris ses esprits, ne réfléchit plus et se jeta avec l'énergie du désespoir entre l'arme et l'amour de sa vie.

.

.

.

.

.

Deux coups de feu retentirent…

« _….Pour finir, nous nous souviendrons tous de Lisa Cuddy et Grégory House en tant que médecins exceptionnels et deux personnes hors du commun. Unis dans la vie comme dans la mort._ »

C'est ainsi, en déposant une fleur sur chacun des cercueils, que le docteur James Wilson termina son éloge funèbre aux deux médecins. Il observa la petite Rachel qui ne comprenait pas tout mais se doutait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. La petite se tenait sur les genoux de sa tante en larmes. Il essuya ses yeux embués avec un mouchoir. House se serait moqué de lui c'est sûr.

L'oncologue se promit d'être à la disposition de Julia si celle-ci en éprouvait le besoin avec sa nièce qu'elle allait maintenant élever. Il se promit aussi de ne pas laisser le souvenir des deux médecins se ternir dans la mémoire de la fillette.

Il repensa au matin où on l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que ses amis étaient morts et qu'on lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire. Une vengeance, une preuve d'amour…

Suite aux coups de feu, Jason avait été arrêté et maîtrisé par les autorités suédoises. Il n'avait apparemment opposé aucune résistance. Il fut ensuite extradé aux Etats-Unis où il finira ses jours en prison.

Beaucoup de questions flottaient dans la tête de Wilson. Malheureusement, il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Cela allait être dur mais il allait devoir faire son deuil. Ca prendrait du temps. Il ne savait même pas s'il y parviendrait un jour.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu...<br>En tout les cas, une petite (ou même une grosse hein!) review me ferait très plaisir! Même si vous n'avez pas de compte n'hésitez pas et si cela ne vous dérange pas, identifiez vous, ça m'aidera à savoir qui m'a envoyé la review :)**_

_**See you later people ! ;)**_


End file.
